Talk:Varus/@comment-5877442-20130507153402/@comment-9257013-20130516232757
First off, with Dia1 I'm referring to the Diamond I league (highest tier excluding Challenger). As per your massive uncleansible slow. An issue arises here: kog'maw has two options when it comes to using the slow. One is in the direction he's kiting towards. The other is in the direction people are heading for him. Judging this does not depend on damage potential but rather on your team's reaction to people that target you. What kog'maw further brings to the table is mostly the on-hit buff, and caustic spittle AS buff. These are what define him in mid/late game, more so than his range or artillery ultimate. I think you misinterpreted my next bullet point. What I meant was: Varus has matching damage potential when taking into account his utility. Here comes into play the damage dealt to champions graph. Some champions may be lane bullies, but to some extent most of the damage dealt to champions is your effectiveness in team fights represented by a number. The only correlation between this and damage potential is how well you used it. It in no way reflect damage potential itself. When taking Varus's damage potential, the way in which he maximizes it entirely depends on how well he uses his utility, leaving some raw damage boosts like the 3x blight proc per ability, as a bonus for experienced varus players to further improve damage potential of his own. Vayne on the other hand uses smart positioning and tumble/condemn combos to maximize her damage potential. I don't need to explain you how Vayne is a selfish carry while Varus is not, the important thing here to note is that they use different things to get the damage off, and they're tuned for exactly that. My comparison here was that if Varus had the raw damage of Vayne, through having more items, then I'd consider myself very fed. In retrospect I don't think this had much to offer in the argument, but in the end it's still worth mentioning. Something I don't understand is how you keep bringing up skill shots. What skill shots do you speak of? Are you trying to maximize your Q damage in a team fight by hitting everybody? Consider using it only for extra damage when somebody hops on you and you need the extra %max health damage from blight. Just try to use it for nothing but that, while using everything else defensively. If you have to, just use hail of arrows above yourself when that fed Irelia is hopping on you, followed by an ulti, then attack her three times while kiting and proccing it with your piercing arrow. Usually you end up using your ultimate at medium long range (auto attack range), when your ultimate can spread to enemies close to the initial target, using your other two abilities to proc blight once you tagged somebody three times. If you can offer some clarification on the skill shot argument maybe I can give you a better answer to that one.